el cel de edward
by diana rusher
Summary: nunca se an preguntad que tiene edward en su celular ... mini fanfic no es una copia es mia solo que tuve un problema con mi otra cuenta ... nota .. los personajes son raros .. mi mente es loca
1. Chapter 1

-No quiero ir

-Tienes que ir amor enserio

-Pero Bella mejor me quedo contigo ¿sí? – estábamos Edward y yo en mi habitación recostados y lo más entrelazados que se podía, discutiendo si iba o no de caza con Carlisle y Jasper.

-Vamos amor… es tentador pero no

-Bella no quiero dejarte sola - yo tampoco quiero que me dejes dije mentalmente

-No Cullen ve ya!

-Está bien Swan pero cuando vuelva ya verás – dijo asiéndome cosquillas en las costillas

Ok… ok – dije jadeante- pero ya vete

Ok amor te veo luego –y me beso alguna vez ¿les he comentado lo que se siente besar a Edward? … es como besar a un dios del olimpo es lo mejor que existe creo que en ese momento ni siquiera recuerdas cómo te llamas eso es…. Genial

-Gracias- dije cuando me dio un respiro es solo sonrió de lado con esa sonrisa que mata mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

-De que –declaró cuando por fin se separó de mi… - en ese momento sonó su celular lo saco , vio de quien era la llamada :

-Asss….es Carlisle…!

-Bueno será mejor que te vayas Edward

-Si es lo que quieres – dijo muy seductoramente mientras besaba mi cuello

-Si…Emm…es lo mejor- debo admitirlo ahora no estaba 100% segura que quería que se fuera.

-Ok – dijo parándose de la cama ,por concierne separándose de mi – te veo luego amor – y salto de la ventana me quede sola en mi habitación que ahora sin él se sentía muy oscura sola y tenebrosa así que me pare a prender la luz para evitar un ataque de pánico entonces cuando me recosté y me propuse dormir no pude 30 min después de intentar inútilmente de dormir me rendí tome mi monovolumen de Cumbres Borrascosas y prendí la lámpara que estaba de lado mío en la mesita de noche entonces me di cuenta que tenía la luz principal prendida, primero fui y la apague me recosté y empecé a leer.

30 min después por fin me dio sueno deje el libro en la mesita, pretendía apagar la luz pero en eso mi mano toco un aparato frio el contacto hizo que mi mano regresara por causa de la sorpresa me recline y vi un iPhone sin duda era el de Edward woo jamás le había prestado atención a su celular dijo no era algo de mucha importancia pero ahora la curiosidad me llamaba pero era el celular de Edward no podía revisarlo ósea ni que me fuera infiel o algo así no decidido lo dejaría allí donde estaba , lo puse en su lugar y me voltee dándole la espalda al el objeto & trate de dormir y olvidarme de que siquiera existía dicho celular y que estaba en mi habitación pero como si el objeto pudiera leerme la mente empezó a sonar lo tome y vi que decía :"LLAMADA ENTRANTE CARLISLE' esto era imposible Carlisle estaba con Edward ¿por qué lo llamaba? No pude más obvio no iba contestar así que espere que dejara de sonar & apreté el botón de arriba para que prendiera cuando lo hizo deslice el icono verde… hay había una foto mía como fondo de pantalla pero estaba ¿dormida? cuando me la había tomado

¿Edward?.. Hay no sé pero era hermosa no savia que ver primero entre mensajes, fotos seria todo lo que vería estaba yéndome directo a galerías cuando esa cosa vibro; era un mensaje de texto decía así :

Mensaje entrante: Emmett

''Ey Eddy…. ¿Ya te comiste a Bella? yo sé que si a mí no me mientes picaron''.

Hay este Emmett osito Cullen ya veo por qué Edward estaba tan estresado con ese oso en casa uf... Cuando yo iba me la pasaba genial el me trataba como una hermana menor a veces usaba frases como:

"Ey Eddy cuida a Belli Bellz que ese Mike anda rondándola y seria humillante que un humano ya sabes….. "

"y Bells dime ¿Eddy ya salió de su santísima virginidad?

Cosas así por lo general Edward se enojaba y le daba un zape y decía algo inteligente como " si Emmett ya la perdí ¿quieres ayudarme a encontrarla? " y después de eso se quedaba callado y no volvía a decir algo por el estilo

Entonces volvió a vibrar el celular y eso hizo que volviera al presente ahora era de Alice y decía:

Mensaje entrante: Duende (Alice)

''Bella deja de ver el celular de Edward no te gustara si sigues así''

¿Qué quería decir Alice con eso? ahora si me da mucho miedo así que deje por la paz las fotos que aún no revisaba I me fui directo a los mensajes….CH

CHICAS SORRY POR LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA NO VOLVERA A PASAR

LAS QUIERE DIANA


	2. QUE ME LO DES !

**nota ; los personajes son un poco urbananos osea si quieren leer lo mismo pues lean crespusculo **

** los personajes son de sm **

* * *

**Anny Garcia**

Hola… bueno yo sé que dije mañana pero tuve problemas familiares todo eso bueno aquí voy Disfrútenlo I gracias por el apoyo sé que tiene problemas de autografía I pido perdón es esta compa de$#^( que no me dice donde hay un error solo corrige las frases a como ella piensa que son bueno aquí voy (otra cosa yo sé que dice one-shot pero enserio está loca idea me gusto así que déjenme ser feliz ji)oo casi olvido (sofylm si lo sé es Carlisle pero bueno gracias de todos modos )

…

Bella pov

No savia que hacer tenía miedo que me quería decir Alice porque me mandaba ese mensaje bueno aparte de lo obvio que era que me vio revisando el celular pero de eso a decir que no me gustara lo que veré que pasara por que no me lo dijo porque solo dice que no me gustara amm….que hago? Bueno ya había decidido ver los mensajes así que eso aria revisaría sus mensajes a ver que hay cuando estaba a punto de tocar para que se abriera una mano fría que sabe dios de donde salió me arrebato el celular voltee a ver quién fue el invasor y me sorprendí mucho de lo que vi ….

Edward pov

"Edward como es posible que cometieras tanta imprudencia!"- me decía bueno, no, me gritaba Alice – " eres idiota o que te pasa me estás diciendo que simplemente olvidaste el celular en casa de bella? Hee? OLVIDASTE" – Alice seguía gritando yo no le veía gran problema si olvide MI celular en casa de MI novia que tenia de malo aparte mi hermana neurótica me llama al celular de Emmett en media cacería para solo decirme eso esta mujer sí que está loca.

- Si Ali olvide MI cel en casa de Bella por?

- Como? cómo? Como que por? – dijo en tono de sarcasmo y con una voz tonta - te diré por qué hombre inútil, que pasa si lo revisa he ?

Bueno debería admitir a Bella no le gustara lo que tengo pero no creo que revise o quien sabe esa mujer solo me sorprende

- Bella no lo ara y si lo ase bueno ella esta en su derecho es mi novia tiene derecho a varias cosas no?

- Si pero te informo que no estará nada feliz cuando vea lo que… - paro de repente- me tengo que ir ok bye hermanito

- Ok bye Alice

- Hey Eddy ? – oí una voz de quién es ? – hermano! – Emmett - hay Eddy… tierra llamado a Eddy estas ahi?

- Que quieres Emmett?

- Quería saber si ya podemos cazar?

- Tu puedes iniciar cunado lo desees no te detendré

- Ok me parece perfecto – y así se fue dejándome solo .Cace unos cuantos alces y corrí a casa de mi amada novia a ver si de curiosidad si por lo menos había visto el aparato eran alrededor de las 12:00am así que llegaría lo más lento posible pero cuando llegue jamás espere ver que….

Bella pov

- Edward me asustaste!- le reproché – casi me da un paro cardiaco eso quieres ?

- Que hacías? –contesto seco mirando el celular

- Nada solo miraba que…. lo olvidaste

- Eres un asco mintiendo

- Quizás

- Segura que no buscabas algo Isabella –huy Isabella esa era mala señal señoras y señores preparen mi funeral

- Amm… -conteste como pude – que tengo que buscar Edward? – ok ahora me tenía duda – a que le temes Edward?

- A nada bella – su tono cambio completamente ahora era cálido – solo que no se…. pensé por un momento que buscabas algo en especial

- Para nada solo lo vi y dije oo el celular de Edward lo olvido aquí pero solo eso no sé qué historias te haces en tu cabeza

- Ninguna historia amor pero me da miedo que no confíes en mi

- Y como no lo haria ..? No me as demostrado simple ser incondicional? por qué ahora de repente te da por desconfiar de que yo no confié en ti – que diablos decía ni yo savia pero si de algo estaba segura es que Edward algo me ocultaba

- No amor yo no siento eso es solo que no quisiera malos entendidos – ok debería decirlo IBA A EXPLOTAR estaba harta así que "estalle"

- YA ESTUBO BIEN CULLLEN! ME TINES HARTA NO ME MIENTAS MAS EDWARD

- Bella yo nunca te miento

- Pues me ocultas cosas

- no escondo nada solo que…

- Que?

- no me gusta que no confíes en mi bells

- Es que yo…. – debería decirlo tenía miedo Edward ni si quiera había levantado la voz y mí ya me tenía muerta de miedo sabría que Edward no me aria nada pero el podía .. No se dejarme enfadarse de mí y si el hacía eso yo me muero

- Tu qué Bella ? – eso me distrajo

- DEJA DE DECIR BELLA! ME ESTRESA

- Ok nada de bella…. Pero si abramos de estrés que es eso de revisar los celulares he?...pareces un capítulo de esposas por Dios.

- No es desconfía en si Edward…. No se cómo explicarlo es solo que siento que no te conozco siento que… que no te abres conmigo es eso en si.

- Bella te das cuenta de lo que dices? ,Bells no hay nada de mí que tu no sepas por dios amor ya es 1 ano de relación y aun no me conoces según tú? no hay nadie en este mundo bella ni Carlisle que me conoce tan bien así que deja de decir eso amor

- Lo sé pero así podría saber más de ti

- Eso es tonto amor un celular no va demostrar lo que siento por ti bella

- Esta bien – ay como quería llorar algo bueno tuve que hacer en la otra vida para merecer que un hombre así me amara – te amo

- Yo más cariño

- Porque te estresa tanto que revise tu celular que escondes ?

- Nada

- NOME VENGAS CON ESO

- No vas a volver a empezar verdad?- me lo dijo en tono incitante como ... confirmándolo

- No

- Isabella si sigues gritando Charlie se despertara

- ME VA POR UN COñO SI SE DESPIERTA O NO

- Pues no debería importarte tampoco porque te oirá gritando sola y te llevara a un psicólogo

- DEJA DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA !

DAMELO!

- Que te doy?

- DAME ESE CELULAR _-extendí mi mano

- No y dijiste que no boberías a empezar – me reprocho

- EDWARD ANTONHY MASEN CULLEN DEJAME VER QUE TIENES AHI!

- No

- Que me lo des – brinque sobre él... Podía a verse quitado pero me hubiera pegado de pura cara contra el suelo I el no permitiría eso -

- bella , amor pareces lunática tranquila respira – no podía pensar en que decía yo solo lo toqueteaba buscando el celular hasta que lo encontré ... Estaba en el bolsillo derecho trasero

- - Edward no hagas esto mas difícil dámelo

- No

- -ok – metí mi mano derecha en su bolsillo hasta que lo saque jamás había estado tan cerca del trasero de Edward fue….uh lindo, creo .

**listo 2do cap ... **

** by diana **


	3. te perdono , haa aun que tanya

**personajes **** de sm 3 **

** mi loca idea ... buneo una chica me dijo olle por que no borras lo ultimos capitulos y continuas la historia y yo siii ... gracias ,,**

* * *

-ok – metí mi mano derecha en su bolsillo hasta que lo saque jamás había estado tan cerca del trasero de Edward fue….uh lindo, creo .

- isabella ¡!- Grito haciendo el ademan de darme un manotazo ligero – que haces?

- Edward no sea niña si solo toque tu trasero - dije como si fuera lo mas normal y ligera

- pues si pero .. pero ,, es mio….por dios es mi trasero

- no me cambies el tema dame ese celular por favor

- no bella amor enserio vamos a tener una pelea por esto?

- si

- pues no deberíamos! amor no confías en mi?

- Edward no empieces no estoy para chantajes si …. No estoy de humor

- bella … amor mira si quieres ver mi celular te lo enseno y ya pero no voy a pelear contigo por algo tan trivial como esto - dijo dándome el celular

- no – dije decidida

- que? - su voz refregaba sorpresa pero ala vez mire " alegría en sus ojos " – no lo quieres?

- no. Yo confió en ti – Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja

- esa es mi chica ¡! – se lanzó a abrasarme y besarme en el aire – yo sabia que mi Bells no podía dudar de mi ¡por dios te amo mas que nada! seria tonto que yo te engañara o te escondería algo - con mucho cuidado me puso en el piso - te amo nena

- y yo a ti

- no te ves muy conforme – dijo como con sospecha

- pues – dije dudosa - si estoy bien

- umm - dijo acercándose muy seductoramente hacia mi - pues si tu lo dices

- si yo lo dijo - lo siguiente que paso ni yo lo vi venir simplemente en un momento ya estaba recostada en la cama con Edward sobre mi besándome – Edward! - suspire besar ami novio era lo mas difícil de esta relación para mi no pero para el si por que tenia que controlarse mientras yo lo único que hago es dejarme llevar por mis locas hormonas humana . sentí cuando estaba llegando a sus limites y se alejaba de mi

- ahora si estas convencida?

-umm – dije en un falso tono pensativo – si dijo que no me volverás a besar así?

- quizás

-entonces aún estoy dudosa – dije riéndome al sentir como sus labios se volvía a juntar con los míos

Y así paso la noche entre besos y carisias nada mas . ala mañana siguiente Edward me dijo que no iría ala escuela ya que saldría el sol ( cosa rara en forks) y no nos veríamos asta el anochecer . fue un día normal en la escuela nada que reportar solo preguntas de por que Edward no había ido ala escuela? Por que no me llevo con el? . cosas por el estilo mis respuestas eran sencillas y cortantes .. tuvo que salir con su familia …. Papa no me dio permiso de acompañarlo …. Así entre gente entrometida paso el dia . cuando mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche eran las 8:00 upss se me avia echo tarde ..! que raro Edward no me había marcado! ¿ Y si le marco yo? No . o ¿ si? En medio de mi debate sono el teléfono de la cocina papa lo contesto y grito :

- Bells! Te habrán – ¿ será Edward? – bells?

- Si papa ya voy – baje las escalera a toda velocidad sin incurrir un accidente . cuando llegue ala cocina papa me dio el teléfono y se fue ala sala

- Bueno?

- Bella! – Alice

- Que pasa Al

- Necesito que vengas ala casa

- Por que Al?

- Es urgente

- Todo esta bien? ¿Dónde esta Edward?

- Todo esta bien bella pero pronto no lo estará solo ven si

- Esta bien voy en camino

- Te espero bells

- Si llego en 5 – colgué subí las escaleras asía mi cuarto tome una chaqueta y una botas

- Papa voy a salir llego temprano

- Ok bells con cuidado – Charlie lo dijo inseguro pero accedió Sali a todo marcha hacia la mansión cullen cunado iba en medio camino pensé en las posibilidades .. para que Alice quería? que fuera tan deprisa hacia su casa? que había ocurrido? . cuando por fin estaba en el porche de los cullen Alice salió corriendo hacia mi coche

- Bella! No entres olvídalo si?

- Que pasa AL?

- Nada bella es solo que estaba ansiosa por ir de compras y busque un pretexto perfecto para que vengas – dijo Alice voltio hacia todos lados por algo le crei

- Bueno Alice quizás podíamos ir mañana

- Si ¡! Mañana – dijo feliz - haora vete a dormir

- SIP

- Bye bella – cuando estaba a punto d eensender mi camioneta salio una rubia despampanante de la casa cullen …

- Quien es Alice?

- Nadie nadie bella ..

- Alice – dije cansada

- A y ya yo quería ahorrar todo esto pero bueno – dijo como para si misma – ella es Tanya

* * *

**bueno hay esta :) **

** gracias si siguen hay la verdad no me gusto mucho mi final anteriol como que estaba muy cortantante bueno espero nos veamos luego **

**by : diana **


	4. Chapter 4 (adelanto)

**ADELANTO :) **

**BUENO HOY TENGO QUE SALIR ASI QUE SOLO PODRE PONER UN ADELANTO SORRY**

En mi mente no había almo más que no fuera Tanya…Tanya ¿dónde había oído ese nombre antes… Tanya? Poco a poco fui cayendo en cuenta

- Tanya denali!

- Calma bella – dijo Alice tocando mi hombro – no es nada

- Tienes razón Alice mejor, mejor me voy a casa – dije pensativa no quería protagonizar un show enfrente de toda la familia Cullen - no sabemos luego Alice

- Si bella – Alice lo dijo en tono nostálgico - te veo luego? - no entendí porque Alice uso el tono de pregunta al final – Salí a toda marcha (tanto como es posible en mi vieja camioneta) en cuanto llegue a casa me dirigí a mi cuarto papa pareció notar que algo no estaba bien ya que no izo ningún comentario sobre mi repentina entrada .en cuanto estuvo en mi habitación en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido...momento! que había ocurrido exactamente? Nada … Alice solo me avía llamado para arreglar una junta de compras mañana no era algo fuera de lo normal ¿ o si? Haha … mi cabeza estaba a mil por hora mejor dormía no me hacia bien estar así de estresada pensando en lo ocurrido me quede dormida . ala mañana siguente en cuanto me desperté sentí algo duro como una roca detrás de mi sobresaltara salte de la cama … cuando me di cuenta de que era Edward me relaje mientras el reía

- Que pasa amor? – dijo aun con una sonrisa

- Nada es solo que me asustaste

- Ha bueno yo crei que estabas … - dudo – amm …

- Que estaba que? - que creía ..

- Molesta

- Por que debería de estarlo?

- No se tu por lo general te enojas de todo

- Ha sii ¡! Yo me enojo por todo ¡!

- Ves – dijo con un ademan con la mano – ya estas enojada

- No era por eso que me lo decías! Por que debería de estar enojada… ¿?

- No se te dijo que estas sensible

- No Edward dime – explote y grite

- Bella tu papa aun no se despierta tranquila – me exaspero su vos tan tranquila

- No me vengas con eso

- Esta bien – dijo con un poco alto su voz – crei que estabas enojada por lo de tanya

- Tanya? – eso no me lo esperaba – que tiene tanya?

- Tu no sabes lo de tanya verdad? – dijo como si se estuviera reprendiendo así mismo

* * *

**corto lo se .. manana subo dos cap este y otro para recompesar .. gracias .. :) **

**mil besos by: diana **


	5. tanya

**los personajes son de sm **

**la historia es mia**

* * *

En mi mente no había almo más que no fuera Tanya…Tanya ¿dónde había oído ese nombre antes… Tanya? Poco a poco fui cayendo en cuenta

- Tanya denali!

- Calma bella – dijo Alice tocando mi hombro – no es nada

- Tienes razón Alice mejor, mejor me voy a casa – dije pensativa no quería protagonizar un show enfrente de toda la familia Cullen - no sabemos luego Alice

- Si bella – Alice lo dijo en tono nostálgico - te veo luego? - no entendí porque Alice uso el tono de pregunta al final – Salí a toda marcha (tanto como es posible en mi vieja camioneta) en cuanto llegue a casa me dirigí a mi cuarto papa pareció notar que algo no estaba bien ya que no izo ningún comentario sobre mi repentina entrada .en cuanto estuvo en mi habitación en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido...momento! que había ocurrido exactamente? Nada … Alice solo me avía llamado para arreglar una junta de compras mañana no era algo fuera de lo normal ¿ o si? Haha … mi cabeza estaba a mil por hora mejor dormía no me hacia bien estar así de estresada pensando en lo ocurrido me quede dormida . ala mañana siguente en cuanto me desperté sentí algo duro como una roca detrás de mi sobresaltara salte de la cama … cuando me di cuenta de que era Edward me relaje mientras el reía

- Que pasa amor? – dijo aun con una sonrisa

- Nada es solo que me asustaste

- Ha bueno yo crei que estabas … - dudo – amm …

- Que estaba que? - que creía ..

- Molesta

- Por que debería de estarlo?

- No se tu por lo general te enojas de todo

- Ha sii ¡! Yo me enojo por todo ¡!

- Ves – dijo con un ademan con la mano – ya estas enojada

- No era por eso que me lo decías! Por que debería de estar enojada… ¿?

- No se te dijo que estas sensible

- No Edward dime – explote y grite

- Bella tu papa aun no se despierta tranquila – me exaspero su vos tan tranquila

- No me vengas con eso

- Esta bien – dijo con un poco alto su voz – crei que estabas enojada por lo de tanya

- Tanya? – eso no me lo esperaba – que tiene tanya?

- Tu no sabes lo de tanya verdad? – dijo como si se estuviera reprendiendo así mismo

- que tendría que saber acerca de Tanya? – decir que estaba confundida es poco – que es lo de tanya – repetí

- bella! - gito Charlie desde abajo – bella ¡! Hija ya te despertaste? tienes visita –momento no me importa si tengo visita solo quería gritarle a Edward y hacerle que me digiera verdad pero Charlie estaba en la planta baja y probamente me oiría discutiendo sola y me llevaría a un psiquiatra por esquizofrenia o algo paresido - bella? – no tenia salida tendría que bajar si no papa subiría y Edward se tendría que ir y toda via no acabo con el me falta como 1 hora de show para sacarle la verdad no tenia salida

- si papa ya voy - dije mientras me ponía mis pantuflas – no te vallas – le susurre a Edward – baje a toda velocidad sin provocar algún accidente - gracias papa – le dije ami padre mientras pasaba a su lado llendome directo hacia la puerta de enfrente al ver quien era casi me da un parro cardiaco – tanya?- mi voz se fue y perdió sentido- tanya denali? Que haces aquí?

- bella ¡! – dijo mi nombre como si viero lo que mas amaba - tu eres bella? - en su tono avia desilusión pero ala vez llena de esperanza .

- si yo soy bella.. en que te puedo ayudar tanya?

- sabes mi nombre? – dijo con una sonrisa - bueno eso facilita las cosa … veras vengo ha habrar de Edward

- de Edward?

- si

-que tienes que habrar de mi NOVIO? - efatise la palabra novio

- veras tu novio – dijo novio como si fuera una blasfemia- ayer en la noche me beso

-QUE?

* * *

**le doy gracias a todas las que haun estan conmigo .. **

**maarycullen : te amo mujer a ti a tus amenazas como aprendiste a hacer eso ? quien te enseno? a si yo ajjja **

** "BATALLA DE SEXOS" se la recomiendo esta buenisima **

**a tambien muchas gracias a: **

** alyled94306: muchas gracias "ATRACCION POR UN ASESINO" que tabiem esta buenisimo **

**casiep: gracias nina ... **

**by : diana **


	6. eso es mentira!

**los personajes son de sm **

**la historia es mia**

* * *

Tu novio – dijo novio como si fuera una blasfemia – me beso

-QUE!- no lo podía creer mis oídos deberían de estar oyendo mal Edward no la podría haber besado a ella dijo el es mi novio el me prometió ser mío nada mas pero si no porque tanya me lo vendría a decir tan segura de si misma? Será que Edward si la ubiera besado? Entonces recordé que el estaba arriba .. ¿por que no bajaba y me decía que todo era una mentira? Sera que ha eso se refería cuando me pregunto si estaba enojada? O DIOS MIO ¡! LO MATO

- como lo oyes tu amado novio me beso

-como? Cuando? Donde? – no sabia como expresarme

- ok por que no m e invitas a pasar y te cuento – ja claro en sus sueños

- que te parece si mejor me cuentas aquí – no la dejaría entrar y que mi padre oyera . el ya odiaba lo suficiente a Edward como para darle otra razón . porque estoy segura que todo esto es un mal entendido

- que mala anfitriona eres – dijo con una mueca – bueno al fin de cuentas "humana" eres – dijo como si fuera una escusa dicha

-te escucho – estaba cansada de estereotipos – o vas a divagar toda la tarde

- ok te cuento – dijo como estuviera pensando – veras yo llegue ayer en la noche ala casa cullen vine sola ya que ninguna de mis hermanas me quiso acompañar pero bueno cuando llegue solo estaba Edward lo saludo tan amistosamente como fuera posible pero el tomo mi mama y me jalo de la muñeca dejando su cabeza ala altura de la mía y me beso .- dijo todo en un solo aliento – fin

- QUE? – aun no podía creerlo – el hiso eso? – ese no es el Edward que yo conocía ese no era MI Edward , subí las escaleras a toda velocidad sin importarme ala hermosa mujer que deje en la puerta no deje de correr asta que llegue ami habitación en cuanto cerre la puerta sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y unos labio en mi oído :

- no es cierto amor no fue así – dijo Edward – son mentiras

- ha sii? Entonces por qué no bajaste cuando ella me las estaba diciendo y la desmentiste?

- porque si hubiera bajado tu papa se daría cuenta que estoy en tu habitación y eso no ayudaría a mi situación - dijo dándome vuelta aun entre sus brazos - BELLS! Amor … ¿ no confías en mi? - dijo con un puchero nivel dios

- en este mismo momento no

- vamos bells .. déjame explicarte

- tienes 10 segundos – dije no muy convencida no quería que me mintiera mas – llevas 9

- ok veras la noche de ayer rosalie Esme Alice , Jasper y Emmet fueron de caza – explicó sentándose en la mecedora de la esquina de mi habitación – asi que nos quedamos solo Carlisle y yo en casa . nadie esperaba que tuviéramos visita de nuestra _familia _ denali ni Alice lo avía visto entonces nos sorprendimos cuando tocaron el timbre nadie de la familia toca el timbre así que nos pareció raro por un momento asta creí que eras tu pero no era tu aroma –hiso una pausa – ahora que lo pienso por que no me percate del aroma de tanya? … bueno entonces yo baje a mi velocidad normal a abrir la puerta cuando me encontré con tanya frente a mi – hizo un pausa para evaluar mi reacción al ver que era tranquila siguió- me saludo "eufóricamente" obviamente yo la aparte cuando creí que era el tiempo estimado para un abraso familiar – el y sus estúpidos modales- entonces ella puso su mano en mi … - estaba nervioso? Genial ahora que me escondía?

- en tu que?

- en mi …. Trasero – que? No podía creer que ella tocara su trasero bueno ni siquiera era de el Edward es mío así que su trasero también ¿no?- lo se fue extraño …. Con su mano en mi trasero me apego a ella yo no la podía empujar por que es una mujer y merece respeto pero opuso resistencia no se como esa mujer puede ser tan fuerte .. o cuando me di cuenta estaba susurrando a mi oído cosas que tu como señorita no puedes oír …después de estar desconcertado sus labios se apoderaron de los míos amor te juro que no le correspondí te lo juro me cres ¿ verdad?- nervioso

- no se

- vamos amor yo nunca te seria infiel o algo asi

- te gusto?

- el que?

- el beso?

- claro que no – djo como ofendido

- seguro? – no se por que en mi mente no coincidían las cosas

- mira Isabela – estaba jodida cuando usaba mi nombre completo significaba algo serio – no quiero ni quedre besar otros labios que no sean los tuyos amor … - en eso se acercó rodeándome con sus brasos – solo los tuyos – sus labios estaban ala altura de mi frente y proporciono un leve beso en ella – solo tu me puedes hacer perder la razón solo tu y tus sonrojos , enojos , enfados , bromas … solo tu logras que te perdone aun cuando quemaras mi colección de discos o estrellaras mi volvo = una sonrisa se extendió por mis

* * *

**le doy gracias a todas las que haun estan conmigo .. LES RECOMIENDO : **

**maarycullen :****"BATALLA DE SEXOS" **

** alyled94306: "ATRACCION POR UN ASESINO" ( TE DIJE TU ACTUALISAS YO LO AGO TABIEN)**

**casiep: no me molesta lo de nina solo juego gracias por la pasiencia **

**banny cullen masen: o dios mio amenazaz ... **

**lulucullendepatinson: yo tampoco me lo espera mi cabeza lo escriobio sola jajaja **

** BUENO LOS DEJO POR QUE YA CATUALIZARON "batallas de sexos " y "atraccion por un asesino" y no los e leido soy tan mala .. nos vemos luego **

** A CASI LOS OLVIDO : EL SIGUIENTE CAP ES UN POV EDWARD Y CONTARA " _LA VERDAD SOBRE EL BESO"_**

**by : diana **


	7. adios caballero

**lo siento es cortisimo y tarde muchisimo lo siento la prepa me esta comiendo lo juro y mis amigos tabien se comen mi cerebro jajaj **

**pd _se van a dar cuenta que tiene unas falta de ortografia lo siento enserio es solo q_ue estaba super ansiosa por subir el capitulo y pues mi beta no la pude contactar ... y no las quise hacer esperar mas MIL PERDONES **

* * *

Pov edward

Casa sola …. Triste … desolada sin vida … no se me deprime . no havia nadien ya que todos decidieron salir de caza al bosque … bueno en realidad solo estaba Carlisle pero en su estudio y eso era como si no hubiera nadien no era que no pudiera ir y entablar una conversación con el .. pero el no era con el que queria estar la compañía que anhelo estaba lejos esa compañía de ojos marrones .. cuerpo delgado .. labios delgados y de un color rojo natural esa era la persona que yo tanto extrañaba esa mi castaña hermosa la que tiene sonrisa de angel cuerpo de diosa ¨tin ton¨ el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos que extraño nadien de la familia toca el timbre al menos que sea mi bella si ella es la unica que tocaria …. Corri a abril la puerta me quede plasmado al ver a TANYA DENALI en mi puerta que asia mi ¨prima¨ aquí

- ediie … - dijo arrojandose sobre mi - tanto tiempo sin verte – la senti asercarse a mi con aire de fiera puso su mano en mi trasero me tense completamente luego senti sus labios sobre los mio hay reacione y la aleje de mi sin utiizar mucha fuerza

-QUE HASES TANYA?

-lo siento ediie pero tenia que hacer que te dieras cuenta que esa…. ¨noviesita¨humana que tienes no es nada comparada con migo vamos ediie ya es tiempo de que te dieras cuenta de que me quieres o me vas a querer

-QUE? – EXPLOTE – QUE TE ASE PENSAR QUE TE VOY A QUERER HEE YO NO PODRIA QUERERTE TANYA DENALI SABES POR QUE? SIMPLE POR QUE ESA HUMANA ¨NOVIESITA ¨COMO TU LA LLAMAS ES LA RAZON DE MI SER ES LA LUZ DE MIS DIAS ES LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE QUE TENGO Y TU TE ATREVES A COMPARARTE CON ELLA? POR FAVOR TU NO LE ALCANSAS NI LOS PIES NO SEAS¨ MOSA¨ TANYA – de donde salio todo eso no lo se pero no permitiria que ella insultara ami bella

- edward no puedo creer que haygas dicho eso – dijo con tono ofendido – prefieres a una estupida humana

- ella no es estupida y no quiero que te vuelvas a referir a ella de ese modo

- NO LO ENTIENDES CIERTO – grito – TE ESTOY OFRECIENDO SEXO Y TU NO TE DAS CUENTA – ha era eso esperen QUE? Ella me ofrecia QUE no tuve tiempo de reacionar ella ya estaba sobre mi en el sillon

-TANYA! – la aleje – creo que deverias irte

- me estas corriendo?

- no craro que no – que le pasaba yo soy un caballero – pero la verdad no creo que tu presencia aquí sea prudente

-sabras de mi pronto – dijo saliendo ¨saludare a tu noviesita¨

-BELLA ¡! – grite y Sali corriendo por suerte soy mas rapido que Tanya en su mejor Dia

* * *

_ya esta se que no es el mejor capitulo pero enserio espero que les guste ...  
_

**RECOMIENDEMEN FANFICS .. PORFA NO SE ALGO QUE EDWARD SEA CELOSO Y POSESIVO **

_tratare de actualizar mas seguido y tranquilos bella tendra su venganza contra el hermoso volvo y sus disco ... jiji si bella es malvada _

_pasen ami otra historia : la huesped vampiro _

_o casi lo olvido; ase mucho leei una historia que se llamaba_ **obtaculos mortales **_y enserio quiero volver a leerla pero se que ya no esta en ff si alguien sabe donde lo puedo leer .. lo agradeseria _

**atraccion por un asesino ( recomendacion de la semana esta hermoso :3 ) **

_by diana _


End file.
